


Moving Forward

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, Ed has to go to school, Edward wakes up in the 1940s, F/M, Fluff, I don't think I understood the anime, My friend is the OC, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Romance, request from a friend, set after the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: After being drop in London during the WWII air raids, Ed begins his career as a young rocket scientist. After all, he needs to get back to his brother...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 01/18/2015

**Moving Forward**

[London, England...

September, 1941...]

I had arrived in London by unconventional means, moving through a doorway to another dimension. I was out of place and uncomfortable, and then I found my dad again. He took me in during the bombings and helped me study England's culture. I wasn't fond of any of it. Their food was awful, and their choice of clothing was stuffy and tight.

I found myself in starched button up shirts and black trousers. My shoes and belt were made of stiff brown leather. I added a brown jacket as my own personal flair. And just to be sure that I would never forget, I wrote down everything that happened with my brother and kept the pages of our story in my notebook that I carried with me everywhere.

But I wanted to get back to my brother, my world, my friends and family, so I searched for any answers I could find to bring me back. Then I looked up. I saw the sun, and I found my answer. I was going to study rocket science.

My dad agreed and began to homeschool me in math and physics. He also taught me language arts and the other subjects that I didn't have time to learn in my world. But he couldn't teach me everything.

The bombings ended in May of 1941, and my dad soon enrolled me in high school, which would start up in the fall. Then we went out to celebrate, because there wouldn't be anymore fear or being forced to study in bunkers as bombs tore the city apart.

The night that we celebrated, my dad left me alone to get us a special treat, a surprise he said. I was standing alone on the sidewalk when a hungry, stray dog appeared. It attacked.

At first, I thought it would be easy to defend myself. I sidestepped the dog's lunge and prepared myself for another attack, but I was too slow. The beast jumped straight for my face. Purely out of reflex, I lifted my right arm, which was supposed to still be made of metal. The canine bit down. Hard.

A cry of surprise left me when I realized that it hurt. It HURT. Without my automail, I had lost both my greatest weapons and defense.

I had barely managed to shake the dog off when my dad came back with cheesecake. He managed to shoo away the dog. We had to go home so we could clean my wound.

I realized then that I was having trouble with my limbs. They were weak from the extended period of time where they went unused. I was starting to feel like a hopeless wreck.

High school started in September. I was in the most advanced classes that they offered for math and sciences, and I was top in my class within a week. Truth is, there was almost no one in my class. Girls weren't expected to have decent jobs, and most boys were already working to rebuild the city and join the military. I was one of three boys in the entire freshman year.

Apparently, I wasn't fit enough for the physical education class, so they politely asked me to work on my school work during that time. It wasn't long before things started to go even futher downhill.

I was bullied. Badly. Other students made fun of me for being short and out of shape. They called me a 'nerd' for my interests in physics and geometry. One particular group of boys thought it was funny to beat me up after school, dunk my head in a toilet, and stuff me inside my locker. It's not hard to say that I became good friends with the janitor.

I tried to ignore those stupid kids and poured myself into my studies. The sooner I got back to Alphonse, the better.


	2. December

[December, 1941...]

It was really cold outside during the winter months, so I found myself adding a red sweater vest to my everyday clothes. More boys had left to join the army. Idiots, the whole lot of them. At least I wasn't getting bullied anymore.

It was mostly girls left at the school, and the weather was too cold for the students to have physical education outside. The class was moved to the gymnasium, where I was allowed to work on my science homework in the stands.

I remember I was wearing a black tie around my neck that cold day in December. The girls were doing stretches when one twisted her ankle and the teacher called for a water break. Everyone took their time, and the adults brought the girl to the stands. I was asked to keep her company.

I've never been one to believe in love at first sight or any of that nonsense. To me, it was always lust at first sight. Someone saw another that they thought was physically appealing and nothing more.

As soon as that girl sat next to me, something inside of me sparked. She was a cute little thing, with her cute brunette hair and chocolaty eyes. She was wearing a green headband with a little bow on it.

While they brought in a nurse to attend to her ankle, I attempted to distract her from the pain. I gently put out my hand for a shake and introduced myself. "I'm Edward. What's your name?"

The girl stared back at me with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She quietly sniffled them down, and I didn't show any judgement. I knew how much worse a sprain could feel than a fracture.

She lifted her hand as well and politely shook mine. "I'm Liandra." I smiled as decently as I could.

"Tell me something about yourself," I requested. I closed my book and set it to the side, giving her my full attention. She thought for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

"I play violin," she shrugged. I grinned.

"Really? Do you play well?" I questioned.

"I would think so," she answered with a wry smirk. Our eyes met for just a moment, but that was all we needed.

Let me tell you, her eyes were the most pretty thing I think I've ever seen. There were so many shades of brown and gold, swirling in a never ending cycle. And it seemed like she had managed to catch the stars in her eyes, so light and brilliant were they.

We both gasped. "You have beautiful eyes," we complimented in unison. This seemed to break us from our staring match as we both blushed and turned away. Liandra fiddled with her green bow, and I played with the hem of my sweater vest.

"So-" we both started at once. We blushed again and turned away once more.

"You first," I quietly insisted. She gave a small smile, and we finally looked each other in the eye again.

"You're the one that's studying to be a rocket scientist, right?" Liandra asked brightly. I nodded before pausing.

"You're not going to make fun of me, are you?" I made sure, eyeing her suspiciously. She frowned and shook her head.

"No, never. I think that's totally neat!" She insisted. I smiled and tried to relax. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite animal?" She blanked at this.

"What?"

"I asked what your favorite-"

"Yes, I know. Was that really what you were going to ask me? That's quite a strange question..."

"Yeah, I know," I rubbed the back of my head and pulled at my ponytail, a new nervous habit.

"It's okay," she rephrased. "It's just weird. My favorite animal is the wolf."

"Why?" I questioned curiously. Who ever thought a girl could like something so fierce?

"They're awesome, and they can kill stuff really well." I sweat dropped. "What about you?"

"Dogs."

"Why?"

"A good friend of mine had a really nice dog when I lived with her." Liandra seemed startled for a moment.

"You lived with a girl?!" She asked, astonished. This was around the time that I remembered people in this world don't just live with others, especially not people of the opposite gender. It just wasn't decent.

"I was actually studying under her father. She was only three or four at the time," I revised. Liandra calmed down with a small smile. The nurse had arrived now and was about to treat Liandra's ankle. I quickly stole her attention away.

"So, Liandra!" I grinned as brightly as I could. "What's your favorite color?"

-{[(•)]}-

Liandra and I became close friends before winter break. She was nice to everyone she liked, albeit caustic and biting with her words. She was far prettier than any of the other girls in my opinion, and whenever I was near her, my chest would feel warm and fuzzy, butterflies swarming around in my stomach.

Since she had hurt her ankle, she was using a crutch to get around, so I offered to carry her books for her. We had both been delighted to learn that we were around the same height. Apparently, we could bond over being made fun of for our shortness as well.

We met everyday before school to go over our homework, we ate lunch together in the cafeteria, we studied together during physical education, and I tutored her in science after school at my house. We also met in between classes, and sometimes we wrote notes to each other during class.

Liandra and I came to know each other as 'Lian' and 'Ed.' One of Liandra's friends had told us repeatedly that we were the perfect couple, but every time we both blushed and awkwardly avoided each other's gazes. The stupid girl had even named our 'couple.' 'Edra' she called it, and every Friday she asked us if 'Edra' had happened yet.

We had ignored her and her weird antics. We grew close despite her protests that we acted like a couple. I learned about Liandra's family and how it was falling apart. Her birth parents were divorced and remarrying. Likewise, I told her some about my past. She knew that my father had left us when I was young, my mom died when I was ten, and my brother lived too far away to be contacted during the war. Family was a touchy subject for us that we tried to avoid for the most part.

Then that dreaded Friday came, the one before winter break. This was the last time we were going to see each other until January. I felt my heart hurt at the thought.

It was nearing the end of the school day. Lian and I had agreed that I wasn't going to tutor her today, so walking her home was the last I would see of her for a while. The bell rang and students rushed to gather their things and get home. I met Lian by the door.

She was wearing that red dress that I really liked. It was very fashionable for the current trends. It was a fit and flair dress, tight at the torso and loose beyond the flowered belt. Her shoes were brown flats, and her green bow was in her hair. She looked stunning, as usual.

We walked to her house with light chatter going back and forth between us. Neither of us was paying much attention to the conversation. It was when we arrived at her front door that anything changed.

I pulled my book bag from my shoulders and pulled out the wrapped package that I had been hiding all day.

"Ed?" Lian gasped. A hot blush appeared on my cheeks.

"M-merry Christmas," I stuttered. I shoved the gift at her and ran, almost dropping my book bag in my haste. I was burning to the tips of my ears and my breaths were short and raspy when I reached my house.

"Ed? That you?" My dad called as I burst in the door. "Where's the fire?" He joked. I just shook my head and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me and burying my face in the pillow the moment I hit the bed.

I had gotten a job back in October. I mostly wanted money to spend on new research materials and books on the subjects I most wanted to learn. I had been saving most of my earnings, only spending it occasionally on a new physics book or a pad of paper when I really needed it.

Then I had realized Christmas was coming up. It wasn't a holiday that we celebrated back in my old world, but it seemed to be important to the people here. I had learned all I could about the holiday, and then I looked at my savings. And I thought of Lian.

I had worked extra hard and earned just enough to buy her a nice dress. It was a pale green, the same shade as her favorite hair bow, a gift from her dead grandmother. It was a very nice dress in my opinion. It had a white collar, and little gold buttons on it. It came with a pair of white stockings and black flats.

Of course, I had also bought my father a gift, but Lian's was my top priority. I made sure to put it in a nice box and wrap it perfectly. I had to, because Liandra deserves nothing but the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's something you want for Christmas?


	3. January

[January, 1942...]

It was when I saw Liandra's face I realized that without her I had felt empty and alone all the time. I was cold, and my hunger could not be satisfied by mere food. When I saw her dazzling smile and bright eyes, I felt warm and full and happy again.

Then I realized what she was wearing. The dress. The dress I gave her for Christmas. She was wearing it. She was laughing lightly with her friend, the one who called us 'Edra.' It seemed that her friend was commenting on her dress. I saw Lian blush and beam with pride before fingering the skirt and spinning in a delighted circle.

That was when our eyes met. At the same time we moved forward. A faint blush dusted our cheeks.

"I-I see you like it," I grinned.

"Yeah, it's really nice," she smiled. I realized that I loved her smile. It made me want to smile.

"I'm glad," I redirected my eyes to the books I was crushing against my chest. I can't look at her without feeling funny...

"It was really thoughtful of you. I only wish I could have gotten you something," she murmured.

"I-it's okay. I wanted to get you something for Christmas anyway," I responded softly. "I'm happy you like it so much."

"It's beautiful," I could hear the grin in her voice. I love her voice... It's so nice.

"W-we should get to class." She laughed and brushed past me, the smell of flowery perfume trailing behind her. I love her laugh. I love her smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was it with me at this age and my super short chapters? Also, why did I make Ed so creepy? "I like her smell" Ewwww
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: If you had to wear a dress, what would you want it to look like?


	4. February

[February, 1942...]

It started with a little hand holding. I still carried Lian's books for her on the way to class, but now we held hands, too. I wasn't courting her or anything. We're just good friends.

Then came the subtle touches. Our hands would touch when I gave her books back to her. Or we would accidentally brush against each other as we pushed our way through the halls. Every touch seemed to mean something.

Next were the notes and the compliments and the gifts. It was getting close to the fourteenth, a very special day for anyone who's in a relationship. Of course, we weren't in a relationship. I only told her that I liked her hair because I was being friendly, and she only told me that she thought I was smart because she's a good friend. And when we studied together, we only sat close because she couldn't see what I was writing. And I gave her those flowers and told her that she was even prettier than them because a gentlemen is kind to a lady. And when we passed notes back and forth in class, she only added hearts to her i's and doodled smiley faces because she wanted to be cute.

And then it was Valentine's Day.

I was shaking from head to toe, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest was tight, and my knees would give out at any moment. I was holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses, the flower of love. I was in my best suit, including my favorite black tie.

I was standing at the end of the hallway, quaking as I waited for Liandra to arrive. Then the doors opened, and Liandra and Erika, her friend, walked in. Lian had never looked better.

The green dress that I got her for Christmas was free of any wrinkles or stains. Her hair was pulled back in a tight, high ponytail and decorated by her grandmother's green bow, springy curls bouncing along behind her. She wore a light dusting of makeup. Her lips were bright red with the lipstick that seemed to be popular today. Her eyelids were a shimmery gold and lined with dark brown, her lashes long and thick. She was wearing the white stockings and black flats that came with the dress, along with some gold jewelry.

Our eyes met, as they so often did. We moved as one and met in the middle of the hallway. I handed her the chocolates and roses, never breaking eye contact. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Liandra smirked in the way that she often did. She grabbed my tie and pulled me close. "Merry Christmas."

Then we kissed. She tasted like cherries. I love cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It did not start with hand holding. It started with Ed giving Lian a really expensive gift.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Is kissing gross? Where is the line for you?


	5. March

[March, 1942...]

After the kiss, we agreed to spend time away from each other to figure out how exactly we felt. I thought the answer was pretty obvious, but she must have had feelings for someone else or something...

So for the rest of February and half of March, we didn't talk to each other at all. We didn't meet before school, I didn't walk with her to class, we didn't pass notes when the teacher wasn't looking, we didn't eat together, we didn't study together during physical education, and we didn't walk home together for thirty days. I didn't have anyone else to talk to, I realized. I ate lunch alone in the school garden. It was quiet was I was studying, void of laughter and happy jokes. I was alone.

Without Liandra, I realized that the emptiness was worse than before. I couldn't sleep and eating was a chore. When I was at my job, everything I did was sluggish. My life just seemed to fade into a blur. For a while, I forgot why I was even working so hard at my studies.

My mind drew a blank when I thought of my brother. What color was his hair again? Whose eyes did he have? Mom's or dad's? How exactly did you preform alchemy? Something about... Circles?

I had to search through our house for my notebook, the one I used to take with me everywhere. It was buried at the bottom of a box in the office. I had to reread every page of my past to even remember. Even then, I was thinking of Liandra.

Would she have liked that little girl that I once lived with? (What did she look like again? What was her name?) How would she have felt about those people that were actually products of alchemy? (Wasn't there a name for them?) What would she have thought about my automail?

The only bright things in my life were the brief glimpses of Liandra that I caught every once and again. I couldn't stop staring at her in class, and I watched her longingly as she gathered her books in the hallway.

Then came the day that we had agreed to meet together. I waited under the tree outside of the school for an eternity, waiting for her to show up. If need be, I would have walked to her house.

As soon as I saw her walking down the sidewalk, I shouted her name and dashed forward, eager to finally talk to her. She smiled happily upon seeing me and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I-" we both began. We both blushed like once so long ago in December.

"You first," I muttered. She sighed and looked to her shoes.

"Ed, I think I really like you- No, Ed, I love you. Being apart from you-" she trailed off and tensed, expecting rejection. I quickly lifted her chin and kissed her cherry-flavored lips.

"Lian, you mean the world to me now. I love you, too, and I mean it with everything that I am. When I wasn't with you, I felt like I was dying. I've realized now that... That I need you Liandra, and I want to court you, if you would let me," I offered. She blushed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness gracious, what did I think this show was? "Courting"?????????
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do you think Courting is romantic? Is it outdated? Would you want to be courted?


	6. Epilogue

[July, 1969...]

I graduated valedictorian of the class of 1945. The war ended that same year. I proposed to Liandra two weeks after we graduated.

Liandra knows the truth. I sat her down after I proposed and gave her the pages of my past. She read them with tears in her eyes. Then she set them aside. She looked me straight in the eyes and then she kissed me. I think we have an even better relationship because of that. The truth was the best thing I could have ever given her.

Liandra and I moved to America in 1947. I didn't make it as a rocket scientist, but I did make my living as a writer. My adventures with my brother were like candy to the teens of the United States.

We're both forty-one now. She's still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on her. She says I'm just as handsome.

We have a wonderful family. We have a twenty year old daughter, named Mary Ann. She's married to a nice young gentleman and has a baby on the way. We also have a seventeen year old son. Liandra let me name him Alphonse.

I never did get back to my brother, and he never found his way to me, I suppose. They landed on the moon recently. It'll be long after I'm gone before they ever reach the sun. But it's okay; I'm surrounded by my dog and the people who love me. As much as I miss my brother, I let him go a long time ago. I think we're both better off that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus I just summarized the ending! Hurray!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's your favorite kind of weather? Sunny? Cold? Stormy? I like really warm weather with a combo of like 60% sun and like 40% cloud, idk.

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do you like reading stories about other people's OCs? Do you read a lot of those fics? I struggle to find ones I can really enjoy.


End file.
